Study Break
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Katniss stumbles into the apartment she shares with Peeta after pulling an all-nighter and finds someone has decided to take a nap in her bed.


_Author's note: My best friend writingbutunpublished gave me the following prompt:_

 _"Why are you in my bed?"  
_ _"Nap."_

 _The first of this was posted on my Tumblr hpfanonezillion, but I decided it needed more. I can't wait to hear your thoughts!_

 _Happy reading!_

Study Break  
Everlark One Shot

Katniss kicked off her shoes the second she walked in the door of her apartment and stumbled into her room. She'd worked all night on her final project for her lighting design class and she'd just finished her presentation. All she needed was a few hours of sleep so she could make it to her tests the rest of the week.

But when she slipped under the blanket, she found her bed was already occupied. Her blurry vision noted blonde hair. Peeta, her roommate.

She poked him. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Nap." He murmured.

"In _my_ bed?" Katniss asked, too tired to do much more than ask.

Peeta slowly turned his head. "I spilled paint on mine."

"Then why not sleep on the couch?" She moved closer anyway.

"Springs." He draped an arm over her waist. "I have an alarm set. I'll be up in a bit."

Katniss closed her eyes. Good thing she was too tired to question any further. She was extremely comfortable wrapped up in Peeta's embrace.

* * *

Peeta's alarm started dinging softly and he rolled over to shut it off. Katniss stirred and looked up at him through squinted eyes.

"I'm sorry I got in your bed without asking." He said. "I was in the middle of my final project and I started to get cross-eyed. Tipped paint all over my bed. Decided I should probably sleep a bit."

"And the couch wasn't comfortable enough, Goldilocks?" She asked, her voice slurring in her tiredness.

"Definitely not." He reached down and brushed hair from her cheek. He whispered, "God, you're so pretty."

Katniss shook her head and rolled away. "I have a study group at four."

Peeta sighed. "I can wake you up if you want."

"Thanks." She was snoring softly a short time later.

Peeta went back to his room and stripped down his bed. The pain would stain, but this wasn't the first paint splashed on his bed. After stuffing the bedding in the washing machine, he went back to his painting.

He was so lost in his work that he didn't realize the time. He heard Katniss calling profanities as she banged around her room.

"I'm sorry." Peeta said from the doorway of his bedroom as Katniss passed.

"Don't worry about it." She turned back and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Maybe ask next time you want to get in my bed." She brushed a quick kiss over his lips and then hurried out the door to her study group.

He stood there dazed for several moments before he went back to his work. The painting was due first thing in the morning and he was nowhere near halfway done.

* * *

Katniss tried really hard to pay attention in the study group, she really did. But all she could manage was thinking about sleeping with Peeta's arm draped over her and the kiss she'd so brazenly given him on her way out the door.

"Katniss, are you paying attention?" Madge said from beside her.

"Yeah." Katniss spat back the last note they'd gone over, even though she hadn't processed the information.

When they got through the study guide, Katniss pulled her phone out and texted Peeta. _Pizza and soda?_

He wrote back as she was making the order online. _Sounds good. You get pizza and I'll get the soda and chips._

Katniss finished the order and then wrote another text. _I have a paper to write. And two more tests. Remind me why I let you talk me into college?_

 **Peeta:** _Because higher learning is important._

 **Katniss:** _Says the man who has a job waiting for him in the family bakery. All I'm doing is getting more debt by the day._

 **Peeta:** _Dad will give you a job. You know he likes you._

 **Katniss:** _Then all this money will be for nothing._

 _And don't give me that shit about "experience" again or I'll eat all the pizza._

Katniss picked up the pizza and headed to the apartment.

Peeta sat on the couch with the remote in his hand surfing the channels. Katniss sat the pizza on the coffee table and picked up a can of coke from the twelve-pack on the floor. Taking a seat beside him, she took a piece of pizza.

"How was your study group?" He settled on Food Network.

"Boring." She stifled a yawn. "Will you write my paper for me?"

"If you finish my painting." He took a bite of his slice.

She laughed and shook her head. "I think I'd rather struggle with the words."

They grew silent as they mindlessly watched TV and ate their pizza. They finished off more than half the pie and shared a bag of Doritos for a while. Katniss felt her head dropping and she was asleep before she could stop herself.

* * *

Peeta let Katniss doze on his shoulder for longer than he knew was okay. Both of them needed to get to work. He lifted his hand and brushed it over her cheek.

"Katniss?" He said softly.

"Hm?" She lifted her head and blinked at him blearily.

And then she was kissing him. It was slow, just a brush of lips. Peeta's fingers slipped into Katniss's hair as hers gripped the front of his shirt. He pulled her lip into his mouth and sucked hard.

She gasped and pulled away. "I have a paper to write." She got up and quickly left the room, closing the bedroom door hard.

Peeta sat there, stunned once again.

A moment later, Katniss came back. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. She took over the kiss, making it even more intense than before. Tongues slid over each other, hands groped, moans escaped.

When Katniss eventually broke the kiss, both of them were breathless.

Peeta smiled. "You sure know how to wake a guy up."

She laughed. "Well, I'm not the only one." She pressed one more quick kiss to his lips. "I really do need to write that paper and you need to finish your painting. We can reward ourselves with more kisses once all that's done."

"I'd just say screw it, but I can't fail this class."

Reluctantly, they went their separate ways to finish their studies.

"Two more days to summer break." Katniss said as she opened up her laptop and gathered her research.


End file.
